Slip
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: It was on that particular day when I first saw that books could indeed fly. Maybe not that high. Not on a natural basis either. But one thing is for sure. It was all courtesy of newly found buddy/friend/companion. Haruno Sakura.Sequel to Tables and Chairs


**Disclaimer:**No owny! Jejejejeje. Crazy mowd.

**Summary:** It was on that particular day when I first saw that books could indeed fly. Maybe not that high. Not on a natural basis either. But one thing is for sure. It was all courtesy of newly found buddy/friend/companion. Haruno Sakura.

**A/N:**Wish granted guys! Enjoy reading. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Don't be another ghost reader bunking my e-mail with alerts but don't bother leaving an inkling review. Haha. Peace. Thanks! Lurvs yah all!

Sasuke POV

.

.

.

Slip

.

.

By: XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

.

It was another day for me in the library. Or perhaps, not for me but for my companion as well. Her name's Haruno Sakura. My newly found library buddy.

Hn.

Buddy.

Doesn't sound right if you talk about me and my personality. Sasuke and buddy are words that can't come together in a sentence unless it goes like this:

Sasuke is being drawn closer into killing his irritating, idiotic, loudmouthed _buddy_, Naruto.

Yes, Naruto. The dobe friend of mine. The only person that I could tolerate. Apparently, he's nowhere to be found in the vast library of Anguis in Herba University. Reason behind it? It's quite simple, actually. The idea of staying in the library was way over his head. Need proof? Then listen.

1) He can't seem to grasp to the concept of shutting up. He's loudmouthed. Remember?

2) I think I have mentioned that he's an idiot/dobe / mentally challenged. Yeah, something like that.

3) Plus, he's the librarian's archenemy.

So, where does the name Haruno Sakura kicks in? Hmm. She was this girl whom I met on a particular day here in the library. Speaking of which, where is she?

Aa.

Must be gathering gazillions of books again. What's up with her and those books anyway? Sometimes I wonder why she's so obsessed with her studies. Anyways….

It's been three weeks since we started hanging out in the library. Perhaps, even outside the library's premises. I think I have introduced her to the dobe recently. I decided to keep her company or let her keep me company (vice versa) because she was an interesting person. Not that I would admit it. It was even made better when I realized that she's not a fangirl. Though she sometimes act so freaky and all when she's on hyper mode. Nonetheless, that I could tolerate. She better not get used to doing it on day to day basis. Or else...

Argh.

Today's such a bore.

Better go back to my angsty world. Oh wait, I was already there since the day I was born. I only manage to get out of it during festive moments with the people that I care about. Yes. I, Uchiha Sasuke, also had a heart. I think the list of people that I care about included her.

Sakura, I mean.

Where is she anyway?

Wait, since did I get used to having her around me? Aa. It's only now did I realize that she had such an effect on me. Screw her and her charm. Or maybe not.

While that exuberant friend of mine was out of sight, I delved deeper into my thoughts. Too deep, that I didn't immediately noticed the arrival of Sakura. The only time that I did realize that she was there when she suddenly squeaked. Yeah, squeaked. Like a mouse.

My head shot up immediately and saw an appalling scene occurring right in front of me. And it included, Sakura. It seemed that the marble floors of Anguis in Herba were rather over polished and too smooth that it became a hazardous material. I think Sakura's footwear lacked the ability of gaining friction with the floor that it brought her to this current predicament.

In summary

She slipped.

Together with all the books that she was carrying. The books started flying in crazy manner. It went to different directions.

Being an agile and alert person that I was, I instinctively dived forward and caught Sakura before she totally hit the floor. I hastily grabbed her waist. And with a quick motion, I spun us around so we would end up switching places. So, instead of her having her sorry ass hitting the floor, it was mine that hit it instead.

"Urgh." I groaned as I felt pain upon the impact with Mr. Floor.

Today, I definitely learned things about my stuck up life. And these are:

Books could indeed fly. Not that high since their weight would be immediately pulled down by gravity. It can't be of natural basis either. All the flying and stuff were done artificially. Because if books could indeed fly on their own, then people won't have to always carry books behind their backs and suffer from its weight. They could just instruct it to follow them around wherever they please. I know I'm somewhat thinking un-Uchiha-like today. I even sound delusional. But heck, I don't give a damn. Yeah, I don't.

Gravity. I've learned something about it today. It's a physical force that no one could defy. Not even an Uchiha Sasuke's almighty butt would be saved from its wrath. Ouch, a book actually hit my head. Hope it won't create any obvious injury on my head. That would be so not cool if it did leave a mark on my face.

"Sasuke-kun, daijobou?" a female voice snapped me out of my reverie.

I lifted my chin up and later on, found myself staring directly (and closely... way too close) at a pair of worried emerald orbs. I almost forgot about her. Now, it brings me for my third lesson for today.

Sakura was definitely gorgeous.

Really really gorgeous.

She looked so good that I can't help but be mesmerized by her beauty.

Not that I would tell her that.

.

Back with reality.

I still haven't answered her question. What am I supposed to say anyway? Uh, wait. I think I know now.

"Hn." I half-heartedly answered. I'm hurt… But still, I'll pretend that I'm not. It might ruin my image if I would admit that a simple fall on the floor got me.

Her hot breath trickled my skin as she heaved a sigh of relief. Now, I'm certain that our distance was way too close than it should be.

"Uhm," I began rather hesitantly. "You can get off me now." I stated.

It was then did Sakura realized what an awkward position we got ourselves into. We were both sprawled on the floor. Books were scattered around us. And to make things worse, she lying on top of me.

"Gomenasai!" she blushed bright magenta as she hastily got off me.

She didn't how much I find a blushing Haruno Sakura cute.

I didn't just say that.

I didn't just say that.

"C'mon." I began.

"Huh?" she gave me a confused expression.

"Pick up all the books that you have so ungracefully dropped." I told her.

"Ungracefully, huh?" she mocked. "Yeah, right. Just like how you so ungracefully fell on your butt on the floor. That reminds me, you should have since how your face contorted a while ago. It was priceless. Before I thought you were a non-feeling entity. But I guess, I was proven wrong."

"Hn." I muttered. "Books."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about them." she sheepishly said.

"Hn."

She smiled at me one last time as she began picking up the books lying on the floor. I helped her with the task, shortly.

After that, we resumed back to our previous tasks

. Me, going back to my endless ponderings about the dark side of life.

Her, studying. Studying. Studying. Lastly, studying.

It was a good 3 hours before Sakura decided to call it a day. She nudged me and told me that it was time to go. I just nodded my head and stood up. The rest of our daily drill was necessary. Take books. Bring it back to Ms. librarian. Her name is Karin. The scary woman. I think she likes me. Ack. Another fangirl. I hate that woman. Though I like this place. I'm safe here. As long as that witch was around, I'll be.

"Sasuke, what are you standing there for?" Sakura called.

"Hn." I mumbled as I approached her.

"Same old Sasuke. You and your one word blues." I heard her mumble. "Well, it's been a nice day, Sasuke-kun. See you again tomorrow."

"Hn."

"And before I forgot, thank you. For saving me earlier, I mean." came her words of gratitude.

"Hn."

She was about to go and leave me when a thought came into my mind. I've been meaning to want to do it. I think this is my chance. I've got an alibi on my mind for doing anyway.

"Sakura." I called out to her.

"Hmm?" she spun around not knowing what was in stall for her.

Now's my chance. I inched a step closer and...

That was it.

I kissed her.

Full on the lips.

It only lasted for a mere 3 seconds but man, her expression was priceless. She gaped at me. Her mouth hanging open. Her emerald orbs dilating twice it's normal size.

"I slipped." I reasoned out. I fakely reasoned out.

She stood there wordlessly. Obviously, she was still shocked of what just happened. I reckon she was still trying to process what just occurred earlier. Any minute now...

"Sasuke..." she stuttered. "Why you! You sick bastard! That was my first kiss." she shouted but lowered her voice upon saying the last sentence.

"Sorry. Didn't know." I told her. "It never occurred to me that you're that innocent. And untouchable."

"Uchiha!"

Now, I could tell that she was angry. I better brace my self and prepare for my best offense. Which is to...

Run.

Uchiha Sasuke run.

"Come back here. You crazy man!" she shouted while trying to chase me around. In front of those people.

I momentarily looked at the flushing face of my friend and ignored the weird stares (mostly caused by shock about the previous incident and my not so Uchiha-like demeanor today) that people our currently giving us. I don't care what they think of us. Besides, they'll have to get use to it sooner or later. Especially once I manage to make her mine. Oh, they just have to wait.

"Get back here Uchiha!" Sakura snarled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Not a chance Sak." I shot back while plastering my infamous Uchiha smirk.

Thus, infuriating her even more. Not that I care that much. That was part of the plan after all. Ah well, I better run faster or else, she'll catch up. Honestly, I don't really mind if she catches me. Provided that she grants me the opportunity for another kiss. That's the least that she could do before killing me. If she really meant it. Though I beg to differ about.

**OWARI**

**XxStringz N' KeyzxX**

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-The moment I let you slipped into my world was also the time that I allowed you to slip into my heart.


End file.
